The invention relates to a fuel cell device to be operated with a natural gas, having a fuel cell unit and an anode gas processor upstream of the fuel cell unit, which anode gas processor is provided to prepare the natural gas for use in the fuel cell unit and which comprises a desulfurization unit provided to desulfurize the natural gas, an oxidation unit, which is provided to perform partial oxidation, and a reformer unit, which is provided to produce at least one fuel gas.
A fuel cell device has already been proposed which is provided to be operated with a natural gas, and which fuel cell device comprises a fuel cell unit and an anode gas processor arranged upstream of the fuel cell unit, which anode gas processor is provided to prepare the natural gas for use in the fuel cell unit. The anode gas processor comprises a desulfurization unit, an oxidation unit and a reformer unit.